School Days
by FoxFlakes
Summary: They say that you meet the person you'll be with for the rest of your life in high school. Is this true for a pair of shy teens that can't help but feel an attraction towards each other? Watch as they go through their share of good and bad times while trying to maintain a stable relationship. AU, KakaAnko and other pairings
1. Chapter 1

Anko's eyes drowsily opened. Her mind barely registered the blaring noise coming from her alarm clock, along with the light rapping on her door.

"Dear, it's time to wake up! Breakfast is already at the table!" called a gentle voice on the other side. Anko shut off her alarm and sat up in bed. Her purple hair was messy, and it cascaded below her shoulder.

"Okay, kaa-san…I'll be down soon…" she groaned lazily. The teen wasn't really a morning person, but she did have obligations to fulfill. She let out a big yawn and finally forced herself to get out of bed. Her feet made a slight tapping noise on the wooden floor as she walked to her closet. After pulling on her school uniform, she headed to her small bathroom to brush her hair. Once there were no traces of bed hair, she pulled it up into a ponytail that resembled a pineapple. She sighed and looked at the mirror in front of her. She adjusted her white blouse and black blazer before leaving her room.

She walked down the hall, heading to the kitchen for an early meal. She walked down the staircase, and once she got to the bottom, a delicious scent wafted into her nose. Without much thought, she headed for the dining table. Her mother, a gentle woman with purple hair and warm eyes named Hitomi, noticed her daughter walk in and smiled.

"Good morning Anko! Are you ready for school?" Anko smiled and sat down at the table.

"Yep. Where's tou-san?" he asked while smoothing out her skirt. Hitomi served her a plate of eggs before she replied.

"He'll be down really soon. Now eat up before you're late." Anko nodded and clapped her hands together.

"Itdakimasu!" she dug in and ate at a fast pace. Hitomi just smiled at her daughter's slight lack of manners. She was caught off guard when a strong arm wrapped itself around her midsection. She looked behind and saw her husband, Makoto. He was a tall and lively man with short, chestnut hair and dark, almost black, eyes that somehow showed a lot of warmth.

"Good morning, my dear." He sniffed the air and looked at the dining table. "Breakfast smells good! How about we sit down and eat?" He received a nod from his wife before she headed to the kitchen. Makoto sat across his daughter and chuckled. She was already done and had a satisfied smile on her face. She looked up at her father and smiled.

"Good morning, tou-san!"

"Morning, Anko! Heading to school already?"

"Yeah, I won't be late, but I want to get there early." she replied.

"Okay, well, I'll leave you to it then. Have a great day at school!" Anko stood and hugged her father.

"Thanks tou-san! I'll see you later. Bye kaa-san! Thanks for the breakfast!" She grabbed her bag and put on her shoes and headed outside.

* * *

There were a few people heading to school already, but they all walked at a slow, calm pace. She joined in the steady flow and enjoyed the quiet of the morning. A sudden buzzing brought her out of her thoughts. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She flipped it open and read the screen.

_-1 New Message from Kurenai-_

Anko pressed the 'OK' key and began reading.

_-I'm already at school. Are you on your way?-_

_-Yeah. I'll be there in 10-_

_-K. See you soon!-_

As Anko reached a stoplight, she looked up at the people around her. There were many students around, but one in particular caught her eyes. His somewhat mysterious demeanor, his laid back pose, and his hair. The spiky, gravity defying, silver hair. And what's more, he wore a dark face mask all the time. His name was Kakashi Hatake, one of the most sought-after guys at school.

Truth be told, Anko had fallen for him. _Hard._ Just like the rest of the female population at school that was single, she was infatuated with him. Except, she didn't stalk him or try hard to get his attention. No, she'd rather go unnoticed. Besides, what were the chances that he'd notice her? Sure, he was pretty friendly to everyone, but only some were included in his circle of friends.

At this point, she caught herself staring at him like an idiot and forced herself to stop. Luckily he hadn't noticed, so she hadn't made a complete fool out of herself. The traffic light finally switched to the walk icon, allowing her to continue on her way.

After a while, she could spot her school, Konoha High. It was a modern three-story building that was surrounded with a steel gate. The teacher's parking lot was right in front of it. Rows of bare sakura trees lined up all around it. There were many students walking in already.

'Finally here.' She thought to herself. She entered the building and headed to class. After arriving at the second floor of the main building, she walked down the hall and straight to her class. Before she could even enter, the door slid open quickly.

"Oh, Anko! You're her! I was just about to go look for you." Anko smiled.

"Good morning Kurenai!" They went inside and took a seat next to each other. Kurenai's ruby red eyes looked at her expectantly.

"Okay, you like you're about to burst, so I'll ask. What?" Kurenai beckoned her closer. She whispered in her ear.

"_Asuma asked me out!_" Anko sat up straight and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay… and how exactly is that any different from the other fifty times he's done so?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

"Oh come on, Anko! The least you can do is try and act surprised!" she whined. Anko chuckled.

"And the least _you_ could do is to remember that I don't gossip."

"Or wear makeup, or go shopping every weekend, or-"

"Okay! I get it, I get it! I'm not a frilly, whiny little girl. So what?"

"Sooo, we're already in high school and you're still acting like a tomboy! Haven't you had the urge to dress up or go to parties? Or even date a guy?" Kurenai asked.

"Kure, we've been friends since grade school. Just because we're in our first year of high school doesn't mean I have to change. When have you seen me do any of those things willingly?" Kurenai got into a deep thinking pose.

"Hm, well… that is… umm…" Anko grinned victoriously.

"I think I've proven my point." Kurenai huffed and was about to say something, until some sudden commotion rose at the other side of the class. Both girls looked over at the source of all the noise.

"Ah! Hello Hatake-san!"

"G-good morning, Hatake-kun!"

It was pretty obvious who had entered the class, as this was a normal thing by now. Kakashi would come in and his arrival would be announced by his small fan club.

"Uh… good morning." He replied calmly. Although it was something that many guy dreamed of, Kakashi found it rather troublesome to have a fan base of sorts. He walked to his desk which was right next to the door. Anko, whose seat was somewhat in the middle of the room, simply looked away and let out a small sigh. Kurenai, who witnessed this small scene, simply smirked and stayed quiet.

Before anything else could happen, the bell rang and everyone went to their seats. Their first period class was English with Sarutobi-sensei, which began as soon as he arrived to class. Right after that was math with Shukaku-sensei, followed by Japanese language with Kushina-sensei. Lunch break was up next, and the students waited anxiously for the bell.

"Okay class, your homework is to finish any problems you didn't complete. Have a nice lunch break and I'll see you soon!" The class was dismissed as the usual chime rang. Most of the class left in a hurry to get some food at the cafeteria, while the others opted to stay behind.

Anko was putting away her notebooks when Kurenai approached her, bento box in hand.

"It's such a nice day out! How about we go eat at the field?" Anko took out her lunch and nodded.

"Sure! Let's go!" As they walked down the stairs to get to the first floor, they bumped into their friend, Rin Nohara. She had her arms full with bread and wrapped sandwiches from the cafeteria.

"Hey Rin! Out to feed the bottomless pit again?" Anko greeted. Rin giggled and nodded.

"Yeah. Apparently it was my turn to get some food. Obito skipped breakfast this morning, and his stomach was growling all throughout class. You should've seen how tired he looked!" The girls laughed and Kurenai held up her lunch.

"We're going over to the field to eat. Do you want to come with us after you finish up with Obito?" she offered.

"Maybe next time! I need to make sure Obito doesn't choke on his food, you know?" she waved at them and went on her way back to their class. The girls continued on their way outside.

"Come on! I'm hungry!" Anko said. As they approached the field, they saw that some of the guys in their class were playing a friendly match of soccer with some other class. The girls sat under a nearby tree and ate as they saw their little game. Though, they weren't the only ones watching them. Apparently, other girls decided to watch and cheer on.

"Keep it up, Kakashi-kun! Asuma-kun!" a bunch of girls yelled out. Anko snickered as Kurenai's eyes flashed with anger.

"Don't they know he's already taken?! With me, no less!"

"Ne, calm down! You know Asuma won't even look at them! He's got you, after all."

"I guess so…But still! They should know better!" Anko laughed.

"Seriously, Kure! You've got to learn how to be less uptight!" she said in between laughs.

"I am _not_ uptight!" she shot back. Anko's laughs only increased. They got so loud that pretty much everyone in the field could hear.

Kakashi, meanwhile, was dribbling the ball away from the opposing team. He passed the ball to someone and they ended up scoring a goal. The game ended soon after, since lunch break was nearing its end. Kakashi was going to the changing rooms, but he stopped and turned when he heard laughing. He spotted Anko, who seemed close to dying of laughter. She always seemed happy and upbeat, something that Kakashi really liked about her. He was thankful that she wasn't like the others, who constantly talked and gossiped about him. Though, they didn't really talk with each other. The only times they did speak to each other was when they were paired for an assignment in class, or when they bumped into each other in the halls. He sighed at the thought of not being able to get close to her without having things getting awkward.

'I have to do _something_ if I want to get to know her better, though.' He thought to himself. Suddenly, he felt an arm go around his shoulder.

"Yo, Kakashi! We have to go change now! Aren't you coming?" It was Asuma, who somehow managed to talk clearly with a lollipop stuck in his mouth. His usually spiky hair was a bit disheveled from the game, but nonetheless, he looked like his usual self. Kakashi quickly looked forward, to avoid letting Asuma in on what he was watching. He was a bit late though, as Asuma followed his gaze to the two girls who were currently getting ready to leave.

"Oh, I see… looks like you've been keeping your eye on Mitarashi, huh?" Kakashi looked at him with embarrassment.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Asuma released his grip on the teen and allowed a knowing smirk to crawl on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, _lover boy_." He teased. Kakashi crossed his arms in annoyance and he started walking.

"Oh, shut up…"

* * *

After the bell rang, the students resumed their final instructions. They had science with Orochimaru-sensei, gym with Minato-sensei, and history with Inoichi-sensei. They went by relatively quickly and without problems. Once the dismissal bell rang, the students were free to go. Some went to study, others went to their clubs or sports teams, and others simply went home. Anko, Kurenai and Rin met up and walked home together as they usually would. Anko walked with thoughts running through her mind, her earlier conversation with Kurenai popping up the most.

"…_Haven't you had the urge to dress up or go to parties? Or even date a guy?"_

Anko did feel a longing for these things, but she felt that it was a bit out of her comfort zone to do so. Sure, dressing up nicely and going to parties with her friends was really easy, but to date a guy? The only guy that peeked her interest was pretty much unaware of her and oblivious to her feelings.

Or so she thought, at least.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so I'm finally back with the rewrite after what seemed to be an eternity. I decided to totally rewrite this story, mainly because I wasn't satisfied with the previous version. Hopefully, this will be much better! Feel free to leave comments, questions, and suggestions. No flames please!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Anko was already at school. She was storing her shoes in her locker and putting on the ones to be worn inside the school buildings. Meanwhile, Kakashi had just entered the building. He was heading to his locker when Anko came into sight. He was about to go and say hi, but she left right when he was behind her. He thought about just calling out to her, but he hesitated at the last second.

'I can always just see her in class…' he thought, slightly defeated. He slowly headed to his locker to switch his shoes. The teen was troubled with how to handle the nervousness and hesitation that rose in him every time he saw her. This was something new, and as such, he didn't know how to go about it. It wasn't really a bad thing, but it was pretty problematic at times. He couldn't carry out a normal conversation with Anko without stuttering or running out of things to say. It was weird, really, considering that they've been friends since junior high. Even though his mind was in frenzy around her, he felt somewhat comforted. Sure it was pretty contradictory, but since when did the feeling of deep devotion ever make sense? For that reason, he was confused as to why he couldn't approach her confidently. She wasn't intimidating like a bully, in fact, she was far from it. Despite the occasional snarky and sarcastic comment, she was an overall good person.

'She isn't bad on the eyes either.' He thought as his mind unconsciously drifted. Her round chocolate eyes, her soft-looking hair, her nice figure, her full lips- 'Okay, this is going too far.' He thought agitatedly as he shook his head. He tried to clear his thoughts before finally heading to class. He sighed heavily as he walked. 'Damn. Why do I keep thinking about her? One look at her, and I'm pretty much a goner.'

He entered the classroom and was once again bombarded by his female classmates. He dismissed them as politely as he possibly could and went to his seat. He took out his textbooks, notebooks and a pencil for the first class period. He couldn't help but glance at the girl that recently began to invade his thoughts.

'Stop it, Kakashi! You're acting like a creep!' he thought. He tried to busy himself with anything else but her.

Anko wasn't particularly focused on Kakashi. She didn't even look over at his general direction when he had entered the class. She was busy on trying to finish the assignment that was due for their very first class. She didn't mean to leave it incomplete, but she was too tired to do it at home. She headed straight to bed and practically knocked out on the spot. It was pretty unusual for her, enough to worry her parents a bit. She recalled the events that followed when she woke up.

* * *

_Anko had finally gotten home after what seemed like an eternity. She waved back at Kurenai and Rin, who had walked home with her after school ended. Before opening the front door of her home, she let out a big yawn. Her eyes were slightly watery at the end of it, and she suddenly felt drowsy. When she opened the door, she was met with the delicious, homely scent of freshly baked goods._

"_I'm home!" she called out as she put on a pair of slippers. She peeked her head into the kitchen and saw her mother donned in an apron and oven mitts._

"_Welcome home, Anko!" her mother greeted. She took off her gloves and embraced her daughter. Anko accepted the hug without question._

"_Were you baking just now?" she asked. Her mother nodded and released her from her hold._

"_Yes, I just took out some cookies from the oven. They need to cool off for a little while longer before we can eat them."_

"_Okay then. Do you need help cleaning up?"_

"_Thank you for offering, but I already did that. You can run upstairs and do your homework while you wait to eat."_

"_Sure, but I think I'll take a nap first. I've been feeling really tired ever since school finished for the day." Her statement was proved when she yawned once again. Her mother looked at her with a bit of concern._

"_Are you sure you're not sick? Maybe you ate something bad?"_

"_No, I think I'm okay. Don't worry kaa-san! It could be the weather for all we know." She received a nod as an answer._

"_Okay, but make sure to tell me if you feel sick." Anko rolled her eyes and smiled at her mother._

"_I'll be fine, kaa-san. I'm not a kid anymore, remember?"_

"_Now that's not true. You know you'll always be my baby!" This caused Anko to blush lightly in embarrassment._

"_F-fine. I'm going upstairs now." Next thing she knew, she was already in a deep sleep. When she woke up, her mother was right in front of her. She was being slightly grasped by the shoulder._

"_What's wrong?" she tiredly asked. Her mother let go of her as she began to sit up._

"_I was calling you to come down for dinner, but you wouldn't come down. I was worried that you had actually caught something. Are you sure you're fine?"_

"_Yeah, I mean, I'm pretty sure I am. If anything, I'm starving! What's for dinner?" Her mother chuckled before following her out the door. Anko's father was already seated at the table, patiently waiting for his family to come downstairs._

"_I see that Sleeping Beauty has woken up from her spell. How was your day, princess?" he joked._

"_Okay, tou-san, enough with the fairytale puns. And it was fine, by the way."_

"_She's been very sleepy today, dear. Do you think she's sick?" her mother interjected. Her father seemed _pensive_ for a while._

"_No, I doubt it. Maybe you're just having an off-day, Anko." Anko nodded in agreement, still feeling a bit groggy from her nap._

"_Alright, can we eat now, please? I think I'll just fall asleep again if I wait any longer." Her parents nodded and they soon began eating their meal together. It was no surprise to see that Anko finished first, but it was slightly more surprising to see her go back to sleep._

* * *

'I sure am lucky that this is all I need to do. Better yet, I'm glad that I know how to do this, otherwise I'd be in serious trouble…' she thought with relief as she finished off the last problem. She stretched out her arms, raising both arms up to the ceiling and letting out a small yawn. Though, this action once again caught the attention of the masked teen that was seated on the opposite side of the room. For some reason, he noticed how certain_ assets _seemed to stand out just a bit more than usual. Flustered and ashamed of himself for thinking of Anko like that, he resumed to the task of trying to distract himself.

'Okay, NOW I feel like trash!' he thought as he ran a hand through his hair. He heard the door slide open really quick, almost making a slamming noise against the wall. Puffing and huffing was heard from Obito, who looked as if he had run a marathon on the way to class.

"Huff…huff…First!" he panted as he leaned against the door frame. Kakashi looked at him oddly.

"Obito, what happened?" Obito turned towards Kakashi, grinning like a clown and giving him a thumbs-up.

"I…haa…beat Asuma…oh Kami…to a race…haa…" He slumped forward from exhaustion, almost on the verge of fainting.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to challenge him to a race during gym class?" Kakashi asked, handing him his bottle of water. Obito took it with shaking hands and took big gulps of it, draining nearly half of the bottle. He gave it back and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his blazer.

"I could have," he began, "but what's the fun with that? Besides, I needed to blow off some energy!"

"Yeah, go ahead and blow off the energy you need for paying attention in class, baka. Anyways, where's Asuma? And where are Rin and Kurenai for that matter?" Anko said, walking over to the two. She greeted them, slightly stumbling with her words when she looked at Kakashi. Thankfully, neither seemed to notice.

"They probably didn't even run with you. I bet they just let you speed on ahead while they kept walking normally." Kakashi said, shaking his head.

"I wouldn't put it behind him." Anko agreed.

"Hey! I thought you guys were my friends! Don't be so mean!" Obito whined.

"They're right you know. You really shouldn't go off running like that, Obito." Rin said as she walked in, scolding him like a mother would to a child.

"Not you too, Rin!" she gave him a pointed look, causing him to quiet down. Kurenai walked in, followed closely by Asuma.

"Good morning everybody. I'm guessing you already heard what happened?" The ruby eyed girl asked. They nodded and Asuma sighed.

"Ah, well… What can I say? It's too early for these kinds of things, Obito. Besides, you know I don't like racing, much less in the morning."

"Yeah, but a win is a win, Asuma! Now accept your loss like a man!" Asuma sighed once again as everyone else began laughing. The group began chatting lightly amongst each other until the bell rang. They all went to their seats to begin the morning's lessons.

Sometime during Kushina's class, Anko was handed a note. She looked around the class quickly before locking onto Kurenai. She motioned for her to read the note, which she did.

_-We're all going outside for lunch. Want to come along?- _

Anko looked back at Kurenai and gave her a quick nod before going back to paying attention to the lesson.

"Okay class, this lesson is pretty short, so we're stopping earlier than usual. Finish any problems that you haven't already before the bell rings. Also, remember to study for next week's test. Everything we've learned so far in this chapter will be on it!" she announced. "Other than that, make sure to do your homework tonight!" At this point, she playfully glared at Obito, who then pretended to take notes to avoid her look. The bell rang and everyone went to do what they pleased. Anko went over to Kurenai, bento box in hand. They walked off to the field with everyone else. The group quickly found a nice spot under a shady tree and sat down to eat.

"Did you guys see the way Kushina-sensei looked at me when she was mentioning tonight's homework?" Obito asked through mouthfuls of food, causing Rin to sigh.

"Obito, don't talk with your mouth full." She reprimanded.

"Sorry…" he apologized after swallowing.

Kakashi said, "I think she has the right to give you those looks when she talks about any work in class. I mean, when was the last time you turned in homework for her class? Or any class, for that matter?" Everyone laughed as Obito tried lunging for him, only to be held back by Asuma.

"He's right, Obito. You need to take school more seriously, especially since we're already in high school." Rin argued.

"She's right. Otherwise, how else will you provide for her when you get out of college and start living together? Next thing you know, you two will get married!" Anko teased with a sly grin. She laughed when she saw Rin's face grow darker shades of red. Obito simply huffed, a light blush evident on his cheeks. Anko continued by dramatically stating, "Face it, Obito. You need to work harder to save your relationship!"

"Yeah, I guess, but it's all so boring! I mean, when will I ever need this stuff in real life?"

"…Just about everywhere, Obito…" Anko stated with a face that said 'Are you serious?'

"In any case, why don't you just get a study partner? Kurenai and I usually get together when tests are coming up." Asuma suggested.

Kurenai said, "It does help a lot, you know." Obito held his chin, thinking for a moment.

"Now that you mention it, it doesn't sound like a bad idea. Rin, let's get together to study!"

"Okay, but you better make an effort to actually study, okay?" she giggled.

"Heh. I'd like to see this happen." Anko remarked.

"It's not often you see Obito in study mode." Kakashi added. That earned him a glare from Obito.

"Yeah? Well why don't you guy study together? After all, you two are the only ones who don't have study partners! In fact, let's make a bet out of this! Whichever group gets the highest scores wins!"

"…Wins what?" Kakashi asked. He seemed to have caught Obito off guard with the question.

"Oh! Uh… The winner gets… to win!" he answered pitifully. Asuma sighed.

"So the winners get bragging rights?" he asked.

"Sure! That will be the prize!"He confirmed. Kakashi nodded and sighed.

"Fine. I guess there's no way out of this." He turned to Anko. "So, how about it? Want to be partners?" he asked, his eye curving into an upside-down U. Anko, who was practically frozen with disbelief at what was happening, managed to say a simple "Sure."

'_What…just happened?_' she thought to herself. In the span of less than five minutes, she somehow managed to get Kakashi as a study partner. '_Wait a minute! That means we're going to be together… by ourselves!' _She slightly blushed at the prospect of spending time with him, but at the same time, she feared the very same idea. '_What if he doesn't really want to study together and he's just been going along with this to get Obito to back off? But what if we really do study and something goes wrong?' _Many doubtful thoughts kept running through her mind, but she finally returned to the real world when she saw a hand wave in front of her face.

"Anyone in there?" Kurenai asked as she kept waving her hand in her face. Anko lightly pushed the hand away.

"Sorry, I guess I zoned out for a second there…" she smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. They group of friends resumed eating and chatting, occasionally sharing stories and telling jokes (which were usually used to tease Obito). When the bell rang, they stood up and gathered their things to head back to class. Anko was about to go with the rest of the group, but was held back when Kakashi reached out to grab her wrist. She looked back, a questioning look in her eye.

"Let's exchange emails. That way we can make plans to meet up." He held out his phone, as she did the same. They exchanged their information quickly and headed on back to class.

"You know," he began as they walked with their friends, "we probably should've done that a while ago." Anko looked at him, seemingly confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, we've been friends for a while, right?" he received a nod from her. "Well, it would've been much easier to talk to you if we exchanged emails, right?"

"I guess… but why are you bringing this up?" she asked, unsure on what he was trying to get at. He simply shrugged and remained quiet, ending their conversation. Anko was still left in confusion, but she simply shrugged it off and continued walking.

'_I guess he does have a point, though. Ever since we entered high school, we didn't talk to each other as much as we did before.' _She sighed internally. '_Then again, we didn't really talk once he got together with Yugao last year…' _And it was true. She remembered how shocked everyone was to see him and the girl walk hand-in-hand to school one morning. The couple had passed Kakashi's friends, but he didn't stop by to say hello. It seemed that with each day that passed, he grew distant from the group. It wasn't until the end of the year that they decided to part ways. Yugao was to move to another city many miles away, where she'd attend a different high school. The group of close friends was happy to have the masked teen back with them, but Anko still felt a twinge of what felt like betrayal.

'_Whatever. That was in the past, and now we're in the present. No need to get hung up on old news.' _she thought, pushing those memories aside. What was important now was to move on.

* * *

**AN: I finally managed to get this out in the middle of all the heat that's been going on! Luckily it's starting to cool down where I live, so it's alright. I actually kept editing and revising this chapter, which is partly why this chapter is out later than I wanted it to be. Personally, I'm satisfied with it. Currently, I'm in the middle of drafting chapter three, so expect it sometime in the near future. As always, reviews, questions, comments and the sort are welcome. Until next time!**


End file.
